


my bottom tony fics

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Body Worship, Bottom Tony, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Sad Tony, Starker, Strap-Ons, Sugar Baby Peter, Sugar Daddy AU, Trans Peter, and peter helps because he's a good bf like that :), degradation kink, like really sad tony, not because of peter though, sad tony in one of the chapters, tony uses bdsm to cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bottom tony fics from tumblr :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. sugar daddy au

the lamp wasn’t too bright, but when tony placed one of peter’s thin, pink scarves over it, the light became dim and tossed a pink hue in the room. there were three vanilla candles lit all over the bedroom, the sweet scent pleasantly filling tony’s nose. he was naked, and once he got the atmosphere of the room just right tony climbed onto the bed. he lays on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, and starts opening himself up. it’s a good twenty minutes before peter finally gets home.

he’s been out shopping with michelle all day, and by the sound of multiple bags being set on the ground, he made quite the dent in tony’s credit card.

“hey, daddy.” peter grins.

tony doesn’t have to look to remember what he was wearing from that morning. baggy mom jeans, a chain belt, and a cropped white tank top. so tight that one could easily make out the barbells through peter’s nipples.

“hi, peter.” tony’s voice is breathy from fingering himself for the past twenty minutes, and the sight seems to be having the same effect on peter.

“are you getting yourself all ready for me, daddy?” a muffled groan is his answer, the three fingers deep inside tony seem to have hit his prostate.

peter grins, slipping off his belt and stepping out of his pants. that leaves him in pretty white cotton panties and that tank top. he climbs onto the bed, crouching next to tony and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “how was your day?” peter asks as he moves between tony’s legs, swats his hand away, and replaces it with his own fingers.

“oh, i- ugh! i had a few meetings this morning. lunch with pep, this, uh, afternoon. then i came up and showered and i’ve been waiting for you.”

“mm, that’s good.” peter presses a wet kiss to tony’s stretched rim and starts rubbing at his prostate. “i’ve been shopping with michelle and one of her friends for most of the day, we went out for an early dinner at that thai place a few streets down that you like. we should go down there again soon.”

“i-i’d love to.” tony breathes, grinding his hips back. “oh! peter, don’t stop!”

“ ‘s that your sweet spot, daddy?” peter rubs a bit faster.

“mm! yeah-” tony’s breathless, gasping against the bed sheets. a soft, full pair of lips press against the small of his back, making a loud _smack_ noise. “oh, peter, please!”

“yeah?”

“fuck me!”

“no, you’re gonna cum first.”

“no, i- i can’t!” tony whines. peter’s still going to fuck him, and he won’t be able to cum twice.

“you will.” peter murmurs, seeming a bit overly confident in himself, but after some of the things he’s done to tony, maybe the confidence isn’t misplaced.

“p-peter, i’m close.”

“yeah? cum whenever you want, daddy, be the dirty little thing that you are.”

tony moans. his cock is grinding against the soft pillow beneath him, and peter’s fingers feel so good, and-

“fuck!” he’s coming all over his stomach.

now he’s spent, he’s tired, at this point he wants to just suck peter off and go to sleep-

“oh, did i mention? i want you to ride me.” he can’t see peter’s sadistic grin but he knows it’s there. tony groans quietly and moves so peter can lay down where he was.

“you’re awful.” tony mutters.

“you love me.” peter giggles and grabs on lightly to tony’s hips.

tony’s eyes flutter shut with a low moan when peter guides him to sit down on his dick, filling him up slowly but oh, so well.

peter moans. “oh, daddy, you feel so good.” his fingers dig into tony’s soft, full hips, moving with him as tony grinds down. “bounce, daddy.” peter orders.

tony doesn’t have it in him to say anything back, so he lets the motion of his hips speak for him. little ‘mmph!’s force their way out of his chest everytime his ass claps down against peter.

he never took his top off, so tony’s fingers slide under it to flick at the little barbells set into his nipples.

“oh god!”

“you can call me tony.” the sarcasm is deep set into his tired tone, and a soft smile works its way onto his face as his eyes flutter closed again.

peter’s hand smacks against his ass with a laugh, and finally peter starts fucking up into him. tony leans against his chest, letting his thighs rest while peter bucks his hips up.

“oh, daddy, i’m close!”

tony moans, clenching tight around him. he’s barely hard, having just had an orgasm.

he feels it when peter cums inside him, deep and hot. tony leans down to kiss him, and then the boy flips them over suddenly. tony hits the bed with a little _oof_ and peter slides down between his legs.

“pete, no, i can’t!”

“color?” peter stops for a moment.

“mm, green.” tony sniffs. peter smiles and takes him into his mouth.

“you’re gonna cum if i hafta milk it out of you, daddy.” peter giggles.

tony moans and lets peter suck on him, crying out every few seconds at the over stimulation. it takes almost ten minutes for him to finally cum, and when he does it almost hurts. he gasps peter’s name and crumples, almost passing out right there.

“hey, you did so good.” peter kisses his cheek. it takes a second for tony to process the words and when he does, his mouth quirks into a soft smile.

“i luh’ you.” tony’s words are slurred, but he means it.

“i love you too.” peter smiles and kisses his forehead. “let me go get a towel and then we can go to sleep.”

by the time he gets back tony’s already asleep, so peter cleans them both off and climbs into bed next to him.

peter buries his face into the back of tony’s neck and falls asleep to the sound of his daddy’s quiet breathing.


	2. humiliation

“you want me, baby?” 

“yes, yes please!” tony moans, hips grinding down into the bulge of peter’s strap. peter loves that he gets to see him like this. everyone else sees the tough, rich, important CEO side of tony, but peter gets to see the side that loves the rush of submitting, loves taking it up the ass, and treats peter like a god. and well... who wouldn’t want tony stark on his knees in front of you, begging for your cock like the good boy that he is? 

“beg for it.” tony knows the drill, slides off the couch to kneel on the floor in a swift motion, forehead dropping to peter’s thigh in embarrassment.

“please, sir, i need your cock.” he whispers. tony’s deep voice makes peter’s stomach flutter.

“what was that? i don’t think i quite heard you.” peter smirks.

“i said ‘please, sir, i need your cock’”. he says a bit louder this time. “need it inside me, l-love feeling you deep in my tight little hole.” tony’s face flushes from the humiliation. but he loves it. it gets him and peter going like _nothing_ else. 

“hmm...” peter acts as if he’d even consider _not_ fucking tony for even a split second. “let’s take this to the bedroom.” tony nods and stands up, moving to walk to the room.

“ah, ah.” peter reprimands. “what do you think you’re doing?”

tony’s face _burns_ as he quickly drops to his hands and knees. 

“color?” peter asks softly.

“green.” tony whispers back quickly.

peter smiles at him before smacking him soundly on the butt and standing up. “you know the drill, honey.”

“y-yes, sir!” tony yelps at the slap and begins to crawl towards the bedroom. it seems to be a much longer hallway when he can’t stand. eventually he makes it into the bedroom, kneeling at the foot of the bed. tony’s knees are really starting to hurt now and peter seems to read his mind.

“are you knees alright?” peter sits at the edge of the bed.

“mhm.” tony hums. “may i please join you on the bed?”

peter smiles. “there’s my good boy with his nice manners. take your clothes off first.” tony strips quickly and peter pats the mattress behind him. “on your back, baby.”

tony bites his lip and does what peter says. he feels exposed and embarrassed but knows that peter loves when he pulls his knees up to his chest. so tony does just that. he relishes in the feeling of peter’s eyes gliding over his body.

“such a pretty thing.” peter praises as he slots himself between tony’s legs. he slips his shirt over his head but leaves his sweats on. 

“thank you.” tony whispers. peter grins and leans down to suck a hickey into the sweet spot on tony’s neck. this has him thrashing and wrapping his legs around peter’s waist. tony’s always been hyper-sensitive on his neck and chest, and god, peter absolutely _loves_ it. he tends to dedicate at least ten minutes to kissing and sucking at tony’s neck and chest every time they have sex, and tonight is no exception. 

finally, peter gives in to tony’s begging and moves his mouth down to his hard, leaking cock. focusing intently on tony’s high moans and whimpers, peter takes tony into his mouth. he grabs the little lube container out of his pocket (he slipped it in when they were in the living room, they always keep one under the couch cushions) and lubes up two fingers. peter traces one wet finger around tony’s hole before pushing it in. 

“you’re just sucking me in, tony, such a greedy little thing.” tony gasps at that, hips thrusting up into peter’s mouth. he’d pulled off to speak, letting the head rest on his tongue. peter smacks tony on the thigh sharply. “stay still, baby, remember your place.”

tony moans loudly and tries to keep still. “i’m sorry, sir!” 

“are you?” peter pushes the other finger in and immediately starts scissoring them.

“yes, yes, i’ll be good! b-be your good boy.” tony whimpers. 

“i sure hope so. wouldn’t want to have to put you over my knee and turn this pretty ass red.” 

tony lets out a long groan at that, clenching around peter’s fingers. “please, sir, please give me your cock!” 

peter grins and stands again, getting rid of his pants and staying in his boxers. he pulls them down to mid-thigh, never really comfortable taking them all the way off. of course tony’s always been okay with it. 

peter takes his strap in hand and lubes it up. it’s big, a solid eight and a half inches and _thick_. tony absolutely loves it. who could blame him? 

“i’ll give it to you baby, don’t you worry.” one of peter’s hands works its way around tony’s throat and squeezes, making tony gasp for air, making him that much harder. the other hand holds the strap steady and pushes it into tony’s ass. by the time half is in, tony’s gasping for air, and when peter finally bottoms out the man’s eyes are rolled back and the volume of his moans rival a jet engine. 

one can only imagine how loud he is once peter starts moving. 

“p-please! please!” tony doesn’t know what he’s begging for.

“please what? you’re such a filthy little cockslut.” peter’s winded, the speed of his thrusts tiring him out already. but he’d rather pass out from exhaustion than stop fucking tony before the man finishes. 

peter keeps choking him in short spurts, just long enough for it to still be safe. 

soon enough, tony orgasms without warning. he screams as cum covers his abs, chest, and even up to his chin.

peter finally stops and pulls out, panting as he kisses tony. “you did so good for me, tones, thank you.”

“y-you didn’t cum.” 

“don’t need to. you make me feel so good, sweetheart.”

tony blushes. “are you sure? ‘cause i’d gladly-”

“no. really, i’m okay.” he kisses tony’s forehead. 

tony nods, dropping the subject as his eyelids droop.

“nap, then shower?”

“sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	3. mirrors

whoever invented mirrors was an asshole, tony decided. what was the point? just to make you feel bad about yourself? 

sure, in his twenties tony absolutely loved mirrors. his entire body was ripped, he looked amazing and everyone wanted to fuck him. but now, he’s in his early forties. which constitutes of reminiscing on how hot he used to be and gaining weight way too easily. 

as much as he hates mirrors, tony can’t tear his gaze away from his less than pleasing reflection. he wouldn’t go as far to say that he has a dad bod, and it definitely isn’t a beer belly, but it’s nowhere close to the slim abs that he had fifteen years ago. he never had those stretch marks on his hips. the scars around his chest no longer look like a sign of bravery, they just look weird. and tony’s positive that his thighs weren’t that thick. 

the sound of the elevator opening blows away tony’s cloud of deprecating thoughts. peter was home. tony pulls a pair of underwear on and sits up on the bathroom counter, shouting an “in here!” when peter calls for him. 

peter walks to the bathroom, moving in between tony’s legs on the counter to hug him tightly. “what were you doing in here?” he asks, already knowing the answer from tony’s expression. 

“why do you still want me, peter?” tony asks bluntly. 

peter pulls back, startled. “what?”

tony pulls his legs up with his hands on his ankles, crossing them on the countertop. “look at me. I’m getting fat, I look like an old man.”

peter’s brows furrow as he tries to think of what to say. “you aren’t fat. and you don’t look like an old man.” he promises. “you’re the most beautiful thing in the world to me, tony." 

the older man looks away, not able to accept the compliment. "I don’t understand why. you’re twenty three and hot, and smart, and I’m forty and it’s catching up to me. you could do so much better than…this.” tony gestures to himself. 

peter says nothing, instead wedging back in between tony’s legs and picking him up by the backs of his knees, carrying him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. he softly sets his boyfriend down on the bed and climbs on top of tony, sandwiching his head between peter’s elbows and bracketing their hips together. “you deserve everything, baby. and I’ll give it to you.” peter promises. 

peter starts to mouth at tony’s neck, rubbing his hands up the man’s sides. tony gasps, eyes closing when peter’s lips latch around that spot on his neck. 

“sweetheart… please.” tony moans. 

peter shifts down, pressing a soft kiss to the arc reactor that tony can’t feel right before his hands land on tony’s pecs, strong fingers massaging at the tense muscles of his chest and shoulders as peter kisses and licks at the webbing of scars around the reactor. 

“you” kiss “are” kiss “gorgeous.” kiss. 

tony’s hips involuntarily buck up into peter’s stomach, the fabric of peter’s pants and tony’s underwear the only thing in between. peter senses his boyfriend’s dilemma and kicks his pants and underwear off, quickly sliding his shirt over his head before he removes tony’s boxers. 

with no barrier between them now, tony moans out at the hot friction between peter’s abs and his dick. 

peter moves down again, mouth now level with tony’s stomach and hips. he squeezes tony’s hips in his big hands, pressing little pecks all over tony’s belly. “you look so good like this, tones, all soft and sweet for me.”

tony moans at his words. “p-please… please touch me.”

“I’m already touching you.” peter says, acting distracted. 

“touch my cock, peter, please!” tony gasps out. peter grins and immediately takes tony into his mouth, laving his tongue over that spot right under the head. 

tony’s hips are stuttering and when peter slicks up his fingers by reaching up for tony to suck on them, it feels like he’s coming apart. that’s okay, though. because tony knows that his baby will always be there to put him back together. 

the first push inside of peter’s first finger makes tony moan, and the next push with two makes him nearly sob from the overstimulation. 

peter’s mouth pulls off his cock, leaving soft kisses at his thighs. “thats it, beautiful, open up for me.” he murmurs.

the dirty talk gets tony going even more than the actual sex, sometimes. sure, he loves fucking peter (or being fucked by peter). but hearing the familiar rasp of his boyfriend’s voice in his ear telling him how good it feels and how well tony is doing… it’s just a whole new level of phenomenal. 

“could you get me the lube, please? ” peter asks. tony nods silently and reaches to the nightstand, grabbing the little bottle and handing it to peter. 

peter smiles at him and sits up, slicking up his cock. “hand me a pillow, my darling beautiful angel princess." 

tony snorts as he hands him the pillow. tony really appreciates the way that peter lightens the mood during this kind of thing. not to say it’s awkward, because it’s not. but tony’s had plenty of bad experiences with people so it’s not out of character for him to get a little nervous during sex every once in a while. 

"look at me.” peter says quietly but firmly. tony obeys as peter takes his hand. “I love you. very much.”

tony blushes. “I love you too." 

peter cups tony’s cheek as he pushes into him, stifling the man’s moan with his lips. "does that feel good, angel?”

tony whimpers at both the feeling and the name peter called him. “yes, feels so good." 

"you feel so good around me, squeezing my cock so good.” peter murmurs, forehead against tony’s. “you look so pretty.”

tony’s hips buck and his arms come up to wrap around peter’s neck, bringing him even closer. 

peter starts to increase the pace of his deep thrusts, gasping at the sensation of being inside his lover. 

and if tony wasn’t close to orgasm before peter’s hand wrapped around his cock, he definitely was now. 

“p-please, I’m gonna cum!” tony gasps out. 

“me too, baby, I’m gonna mark you up from the inside.” peter moans into tony’s ear. 

soon enough, tony is shooting off onto both of their stomachs as peter fills him up, just as promised. 

it’s become almost routine for peter to stay inside tony even after they’ve finished. tony always loves the feeling of having his boyfriend just that much closer together while they hold each other after. 

so naturally, peter carefully maneuvers them, without pulling out, so they’re lying on their sides facing each other. 

peter’s hand softly cups tony’s cheek again. “you’re so beautiful.”

“thank you.” tony blushes, finally taking a compliment. 

“soon enough you’re going to start loving mirrors again.” tony smiles at peter’s words, nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes. 

peter’s warm hand rubbing his back finally lulls tony to sleep, dreaming of the rest of his days like this, with the love of his life.


	4. kinky tony pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mutual pining and eventual kinky shit 😌 this goes from 100 to 0 real quick

tony’s always loved being degraded. it started in college, when a guy that was fucking tony called him his bitch. from then on, tony begged anyone that happened to accompany him into bed to be mean to him.

that was until he met peter. peter, the sweet, innocent, twenty year old kid that has a crush on his boss. 

“mr. stark!” peter walks into the living room where tony, natasha, steve, and bucky are watching a movie. 

“hey, kid.” tony grins at him and signals for peter to come sit by him. 

“where were you today? i couldn’t find you in the lab.”

“back to back meetings. how can i make it up to you?” tony laughs. 

peter sits down on the couch. “hmm... make me some popcorn?”

tony snorts and gets up. “be right back.” 

natasha scoots over and plops her head into peter’s lap. “so...” she starts nonchalantly. “are you two a thing yet?” 

“i-” peter stutters. “what? me and mr. stark? no!” that was, in fact, a total lie. peter and tony were definitely a thing. whether it’s late nights working in the lab, or early mornings smiling at each other in the kitchen, it’s obvious they’ve fallen into a state of mutual infatuation. peter’s face is bright red, and his lips are pursing, like they always do when he’s embarrassed. that’s just one of those things that natasha scopes out about people. it’s not difficult, either. peter’s blushing a solid 70% of the time. “we aren’t a thing.” peter murmurs.

“parker, i’m an former assassin and a spy. do you really think you can fool me on this type of thing?”

“i really love this movie.” peter ignores her. 

“hmm... well. you guys may not fit together anyway.” nat hums, sitting up to “pay attention” to the movie. 

“what? why-”

“catch!” a popcorn bag comes flying at peter’s face, so naturally he catches it. but the fact that it had just came out of the microwave meant it was scalding hot.

“ouch!” peter drops the bag onto the cushion next to him, glaring at tony. “not funny.”

“i disagree. that was hilarious.” tony leans back onto the couch again, slinging an arm around the back by peter’s head. 

natasha and bucky are laughing and steve looks concerned. “did that burn your hand, peter?”

“i’m fine.” the boy pretends to be unamused. 

“you’d think the spider sense would help.” bucky mumbles. 

“oh, hush.” peter tosses the now cooling bag at him.

bucky laughs and opens the bag. “thanks.” 

“that’s bad for you.” steve frowns at him.

“so what?”

“the fake butter, buck-”

“don’t you think i deserve popcorn after everything i’ve been through, steve?”

“oh, you-”

peter looks away from the banter with a giggle. they argue like... well, exactly what they are. an old married couple. the sun’s just set, and peter’s always loved the way the city lights look at night.

“what are you looking at?” tony asks. 

“just the lights.” again, that’s a lie. he was looking at the lights. now he’s looking at tony. the way the brightness flickers in his eyes, the childlike fascination that lights up his face even though he probably sees this every night. 

is he really in love with tony? that has to be what this feeling is. 

when peter glances over to the others for a moment, he sees that steve fell asleep on bucky’s shoulder.

“alright, bedtime, old man.” nat laughs. bucky smiles fondly at steve and kisses his forehead to wake him.

when peter looks back again, they’ve all three gone to bed. now it’s just him and tony. a new movie is on now, he isn’t sure what it is. tony’s watching it.

in a moment of fuck it, what do i have to lose, peter scoots over to tony and cuddles into his side. 

“hey.” tony smiles.

“hi.” they watch the movie for a while in silence until peter speaks. “uh, nat was teasing me about us, she thinks we’re a thing. and um... she said something.”

“what was that?”

“that we... may not fit together? do you know what she meant?” even in the dim lighting of the room, peter can see his face go a little pale.

“yeah.” tony mutters. “i think i do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far there's gonna be three parts to this :) comment if u enjoyed i live for validation


	5. kinky tony pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “that we... may not fit together? do you know what she meant?” even in the dim lighting of the room, peter can see his face go a little pale.
> 
> “yeah.” tony mutters. “i think i do.”
> 
> 1.3k words

_“that we... may not fit together? do you know what she meant?” even in the dim lighting of the room, peter can see his face go a little pale._

_“yeah.” tony mutters. “i think i do.”_

_~~~_

“are you gonna tell me?” peter prompts. 

“it’s a weird thing to talk about, pete. and it’ll probably never even come up, so-”

“mr. stark?” peter looks up at him. “you can tell me. i hope i’m reading the situation right, but i think you like me, and i like you too. and even if you didn’t, you can still tell me anything.”

tony smiles softly. “yeah, kid, i do like you. and i’ll tell you. just...later.” 

it’ll do. 

_-three weeks later-_

the two are together now, and the entire team knows. 

peter had been on a mission with bucky and scott overnight, and they had just pulled up to the tower at 6am . they’d been gone for two days. tony wasn’t asleep in their room when peter checked. his best guess is he’s down in the lab, so peter pours a cup of coffee for himself and pops in a few toaster waffles. in the meantime, he makes coffee for his boyfriend -his boyfriend!!- and says good morning to sam and steve, who both just got back from a run. 

the waffles are done, so he wraps them in a paper towel and picks up the coffee, walking down to the lab. peter isn’t surprised to see a hunched-over tony through the glass panels of the wall, tapping in the code and walking in. 

“morning, tones.” peter sets down the coffee and food and walks over to him.

“hey, honey.”

“oh, tony...” the man has _dark_ eyebags, his eyes are bloodshot, and it’s visible how badly his hands are shaking. 

tony pulls him into a hug. “i missed you.”

“i missed you too.” he presses a kiss to the man’s temple. “have you slept at all?” tony shakes his head softly.

“is the anxiety getting bad again?” 

he nods, eyes a little bit teary. 

“okay, okay, put that down.” there was still a wrench clutched tightly in tony’s hand. “come here, let’s eat and then we can go sleep for a while.” it’s always easier to make it sound like it’s for peter’s gain instead of tony’s; sometimes that’s the only way peter can get him to eat and sleep. he grabs the food and drags tony over to the couch. 

peter pulls a waffle in half and hands it to tony. “here. eat.” he takes a bite of his own half, like encouraging a child to eat their vegetables. tony stares at if for a second and reluctantly bites into it, scrunching his nose up. 

“baby, you’ve gotta eat it. i know you haven’t eaten, just finish that and then we can go to bed.” peter whispers with his lips pressed to the side of tony’s head. 

eventually, tony’s finished that and peter’s eaten the rest, so peter picks him up and tony clings like a monkey for the walk up to their bedroom. he sets him down on the bed with a kiss to his forehead.

peter gets into the bedside drawer and opens a water bottle, handing it to tony. “have some water, then you can sleep.” 

tony downs the whole thing while peter opens another one and drinks it. 

they lay down and peter wonders why he doesn’t fall asleep right away, until the older man rolls over and clings to peter.

“can we?”

“can we what?”

“i... i want you to fuck me, peter.”

“oh.” the boy blushes, kissing his forehead. “are you sure that’s a good idea? 

“been thinking about you, want it...” the words almost slur out of his mouth.

peter frowns a little. “you’re exhausted, sweetie. i don’t think you’re in your right mind. and besides, i don’t want you falling asleep in the middle of our first time.”

tony giggles a little. “s-still wanna come...”

“yeah, of course tones.” peter pulls him close and slots one of his thighs between tony’s legs. they’re both wearing sweats, and the friction probably feels like heaven for tony. he clings tight to peter’s shoulders, hips grinding down onto peter’s thigh. 

“mm, peter-” he moans. it feels good, but it’s not _enough_. peter’s being too nice, stroking his hair too softly and whispering sugary-sweet words into his ear. he wants so badly to beg peter for what he wants, but he doesn’t want to scare him off.

suddenly, it hits him. he isn’t going to be able to orgasm, he just isn’t able to if...

it’s unfair! peter’s being completely perfect, and it would be just right for most people, but tony has to go and be a weirdo who can’t get off without someone smacking him. _fuck_.

tony pulls away, untangling his legs from peter and the bedspread and stumbling to his feet. he moves to the bathroom as quickly as he can, locking the door and slumping against it. of course peter was right on his heels. 

“what happened??” the boy sounds concerned, and of course he is. “tony, are you alright?”

“yeah.” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“did i do something wrong? are you sick?”

yeah, in the head. “no, i’m alright. i’ll be out in a second.” deep breaths, he tells himself. he’s going to tell peter. he will. just not tonight. 

when tony’s a bit calmer, he opens the bathroom door. peter’s sitting at the edge of the bed and looks up the second the door clicks. “are you alright?”

“yeah. i’m sorry for ruining that, pete, just got really anxious for some reason.”

peter sighs, probably relieved that he didn’t do something wrong. “alright, come here. i know you don’t wanna talk about it now, we can talk in the morning.”

preferably not. “okay.” they climb back into bed and tony gets back into his place in peter’s arms, just a little more PG this time. 

~~

well, it’s the morning. tony’s awake first, as usual. which is convenient. he has time to think about what he’s going to say to peter. nat’s in the kitchen when he walks in, also as usual.

“what’s wrong?” she asks, her stupid intuition always knowing when he’s upset.

“i... i have to tell peter. but he’s probably gonna leave me, so-”

“he’s not going to leave you, dumbass.”

“how do you know?”

“he loves you. even if he thinks your _fairly normal_ kinks are weird, he’s not going to break up with you for it.”

“you’re right.” tony nods. “thank you.”

“i know i am. make me some coffee.”

“yes, ma’am.” he laughs. 

~~

later that day, peter and tony are up in their room watching star wars. again. tony will never understand his boyfriend is so obsessed. 

peter’s laying on tony’s chest for the duration of the entire movie, and when it’s over the boy sits up on the bed and faces his boyfriend.

“okay.”

“yes?”

“last night. does it have something to do with that thing you didn’t want to tell me?” 

tony groans. “yeah.”

“alright, shoot.”

“it’s weird. if you think it’s too weird just tell me.”

“i probably won’t. but okay.” peter giggles.

it makes tony feel a little better. “alright, uh... i have a major thing for being degraded. like, to the point where i can’t get off the other person, ya’know, participating. it’s not usually such a big deal but since it’s _you_ and i know you’re not into it-”

“who says i’m not into it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part should be up tomorrow or saturday :) if you prefer to read on tumblr this is also posted on @starker3000

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this!! my tumblr is @starker3000


End file.
